Waited Too Long
by alyssialui
Summary: Neville asks Hermione to the Yule Ball. Nevmione. Set in Fourth Year. Added another chapter
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Neville asks Hermione to the Yule Ball. Writing Nevmione is so hard. I really don't see them as a possible couple. They are purely platonic. The only possible romantic time was Neville asking Hermione to the ball, so I had to use it. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**Pairing God Challenge CHARACTERS: **Neville/Hermione_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Refreshments**  
**_

_****Hogwarts Casino 2014 Challenge/Competition: ****Bar_

_******Represent That Character! Challenge II******_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

She walked through the halls with her head down in her book as usual, her bookbag over her shoulder no doubt filled with many others. Neville peaked around the corner watching her walk from his spot near the window. It was suprising to find her walking alone, but he had heard that Harry and Ron were too busy trying to find dates to spend a lot of time with her lately. Neville counted himself lucky however. It would make what he wanted to do easier and possibly less embarrassing.

He walked quickly behind her until he was walking right on her left. She still hadn't noticed his arrival so he cleared his throat. He waited but still no response. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Hermione?"

"Ahh!" she screamed, jumping suddenly and dropping her book to the floor. Neville looked sheepishly at her blushing face before stooping down to pick up her book.

"I'm so sorry, Neville. I was just so caught up with reading," she apologized, taking the book back from him and placing it in her bag.

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. I should be the one who's sorry for startling you," Neville said, offering her a small smile that made him seem more confident that he was.

She smiled and asked, "Did you want something though?"

Now Neville paled. This was it. He took a deep breath and said, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Yule Ball with me."

One... Two... Three... Hermione's eyes lit up but then they fell once more. She smiled slightly, but it didn't meet her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Neville, but I've already agreed to go with someone else."

Neville looked at her and said, "Oh it's okay, Hermione. But if you didn't want to go with me, you could have just said so. I can take it."

He made to walk away from her, his pride hurt but trying to hold it together. He knew she wouldn't go for someone like him: Neville who was horrible at everything he tried and awkward at every else, but she could have at least told him the truth.

"No!" she said before grabbing his hand. She spun him to face her and said, "I'm not lying, Neville. I would love to go with you, but I just said 'yes' to someone else only a few moments ago. If you had asked me this morning, I would have gladly said 'yes'. I would have loved to go with you, but I can't turn my date down. He asked first. Please don't be mad at me."

Neville sighed and took her other hand, "I could never be mad at you, Hermione. It's my fault. You didn't know I had wanted to ask. I just wished I had mustered up the courage yesterday, instead of waiting until the last moment. "

They stood like that for awhile, neither knowing what else could be said. There was no changing it. Hermione was going to the Yule Ball with someone who was not Neville.

"I should go," Neville said quietly. He would go lick his wounds alone and then try finding someone else, though he didn't really want anyone else.

He walked away down the hall, but she called his name. He turned around and she called out, "I'll save a dance for you, ok?"

He smiled back. If that's all he could get, he would take it. Anything to be close to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Neville gets his dance with Hermione at the Yule Ball. I've decided to write a second chapter to this story. Since then, I've now thought that they could be cute together (though a lot would have to change for it to work out). _

_Submission for:_

_**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/Oneshot Competition!: **Day 23 - Yule Ball_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

It was late and most of the guests to the Yule Ball had already headed back up to their common rooms, leaving a few of the older students and the professors in the snow-covered Great Hall. Neville himself was ready to head as well. The night started out nice until halfway through, Ginny began talking to a Ravenclaw boy, and let him escort her back to the Gryffindor Common Room. If Neville were braver, he may have stepped in, politely explained that he had come to the Ball with Ginny and if anyone was going to take her back to the Common Room, it would be him. But Neville had done none of that. He stood there, with two cups of punch in hand, as Ginny giggled and then followed the tall boy out of the Hall.

Neville began walking towards the large wooden doors, his hands in his pocket and his outer robe slung over his shoulder, when he looked to his right to see Hermione sitting at one of the tables. She had a slightly pained expression on her face as she massaged her stockinged feet carefully, but she would often look at the magical winterland of the room. He had wanted to dance with her all night but unfortunately, she had spent most of the time twirling in the arms of her date, Viktor Krum. She looked so happy, carefree, beautiful and Neville didn't want to impose.

But now she was alone and Neville decided it was time to man up and take a chance.

He approached her confidently and said, "Hello, Hermione."

She looked up at him and dropped her feet. "Hello, Neville," she said with a smile. "Did you have a good time?"

Neville gave her a non-committal shrug, not wanting to burden her with his feelings, and asked, "You?"

She gestured down at her feet, "I've been dancing all night in these shoes and now my feet feel like they're going to fall off."

Neville smiled and then looked about. "Where's your date?" he asked.

"He had to go the loo," Hermione answered.

Neville took a deep breath. No date. He looked about and saw Harry and Ron sulking on the other side of the Hall, as they had been all night. No friends.

He looked at Hermione and held out his hand. "I've been trying to talk to you all night but you were always so busy. Now that you're alone, can I have this dance?"

Hermione's mouth fell open wordlessly as she looked from Neville's outstretched palm to his face. "But it's okay if your feet are aching too badly. I understand-" he began, pulling his hand away slightly.

But Hermione grabbed it and stood up, her head reaching the top of his shoulders without her shoes and said, "I'd love to, Neville."

Neville grinned and then led her onto the mostly empty dance-floor. She placed her hand on his shoulder as he put one on her waist and they swayed in time to the music, Neville careful not to step on her toes.

He hadn't been able to take Hermione to the dance himself, but he had gotten a dance with her. If this was all he could get, he would take it. Anything to be close to her.


End file.
